Time Well Wasted
by Batmarcus
Summary: It's the gangs Senior year and a new exchange student joins them from England. Ferb instantly falls for her but will things work out? Written at a friends request. Probably the only Fluff story I will ever write. One-Shot. May write sequel in the future.


**A/N: This story was written for a friend of mine on this site SkyeElf. I hope you all enjoy it. :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Time well wasted <strong>

"What is up with me?" Ferb asked outloud.

"Normally your the sane one the one on top of all things emotion." Phineas chuckled as he pulled a shirt on to get ready for his date with Isabella.

"Let me tell you what you told me when I was asking these things about Isabella. You are in love." Phineas said the last sentence slowly.

"I am not. She's just a friend." Ferb said.

"Oh, really then why aren't you ever this nervous when your getting ready to go somewhere with just me and Isabella?"

"I am not in love with Emily it's just another relationship that probably won't work out." Ferb said defiantly.

"You sure about that bro? Because I know she loves you." Phineas said smirking as he left the room.

Ferb sat staring at the floor. _Is Phineas right am I in love when did life become so complicated? _He thought to himself and then it hit him. The day he met Emily Carter.

* * *

><p><strong>7 months ago <strong>

Ferb and the rest of the gang were sitting in home room talking of the amazing summer they had just experienced. They also pondered out loud what this year would be like. It was after all their senior year.

There teacher Mrs. Wilkinson walked in and cleared her throat.

"Alright, class please settle down. I want to introduce our new exchange student from England Ms. Emily Carter."

Ferb looked up it would be nice to have someone from England to relate to what he saw struck him dumb.

The girl walking in was beautiful she had long bright blond hair, creamy white skin, and bright green eyes. She was wearing dark black jeans and a dark red shirt. To say Ferb was struck dumb would have been an understatement. Phineas actual had to reach across his own desk and close his jaw.

He could not help but, laugh this had been almost his exact reaction upon seeing Isabella the first day of Freshman year somehow by the end of it they had ended up together and kept going since. Now it appeared as though Ferb was in almost the same boat.

_If anything this will be fun to watch _Phineas thought to himself watching as Ferb struggled to make his jaw work when the girl sat down on the other side of him.

* * *

><p><strong>4 months later <strong>

It was the middle of January and the first warm weekend which for the Flynn-Fletcher family meant camping. As was tradition each of the boys were allowed to bring one friend. Phineas of course had invited Isabella which was fine on the condition that she sleep in separate tent.

Ferb had been at a complete lose until Phineas had said.

"Why not Emily you two seem to be awfully close lately."

It was true ever since she had shown up Ferb found himself going out of his way to spend time with her at first then she had slowly integrated herself into his group of friends. She got on spectacularly with everyone especially the girl's due to the fact that she had been a Fireside Girl back in England.

He had even asked her to homecoming which had been a wonderfully bliss evening. However they had gone 'just as friends' at his insistence he thought bitterly. Now however inviting her to go camping might be the perfect opportunity to move on to a more interesting phase of friendship.

"Phineas for once you've come up with a great idea." Ferb said sarcastically

"Well I aim to..hey! I resent that." he said in a tone of mock hurt as Ferb left to find Emily.

Two days later everyone was unpacking there things in the camp grounds after about an hours car ride. While he was setting up the tent with his brother Phineas spoke up.

"So, Ferb are you finally going to man up and ask Emily to be your girlfriend?"

"I'm sure I don't know what your talking about Phineas." Ferb said his cheeks reddening a little bit.

"Sure you don't because you stare at all our friend constentally and blush." Phineas said sarcastically.

Ferb groaned for someone who had taken almost four years to notice a girl liked him Phineas was remarkably quick on the uptake now. _Just my luck. _He thought.

"You have been spending way to much time with Isabella Phineas your becoming much to observant."

"Maybe some of her better qualities are rubbing off on me. I hope so you know I could use a little more focus sometimes."

Ferb laughed and then became serious in an instant.

"Look, Phineas although I do admit I would like to be more than friends with Emily. However unless some sort of miracle happens it might not be in the cards."

"Ferb, after everything we've ever done together you choose now of all times to give up on something? No, trust me bro I have a good feeling about this trip." Phineas said clapping his step brother on the shoulder.

"I hope your right Phineas I really do." Ferb said glancing over at Isabella and Emily who were in wrapped discussion.

That night they all made smores and told ghost stories until about one int the morning when the powers that be aka mom and dad decided it was time for bed. Ferb woke up at about three in the morning. _I knew I shouldn't have drunk that third soda. _He thought as he stood and left his tent.

After taking care of business he ran his hands in the nearby stream with some soap. He was just about to renter his tent when he noticed someone had relight the fire and who ever it was sat beside it their back to him and shoulders shaking like they were crying.

He approached the fire and noticed that it was Emily and she was indeed crying silently. He approached the fire heart hammering in his chest and said.

"Emily what's wrong?" Sje jumped about a foot in the air.

"Ferb you scared me."

"Yeah, I kind of noticed that sorry, but you were crying and I wanted to see if I could help."

She smiled at him a dazzling smile that made his brain go a little fuzzy.

"Ferb, Ferb?" she said bringing him back reality and blushed. It made her chuckle.

"Sorry, I um...lost focus." he stammered. He had never stammered before in his life.

"That's okay I was just saying I'm dreadfully home sick." she said tearing up a little again.

"Hey, none of that crying, I know the feeling it takes some getting used to being here." He said. Scooting closer until until he was right beside her. He put an arm around her shoulders. Emily smiled a little more as he pulled her into a one armed hug and she buried her face into his chest.

"I know it's hard being away from all your family for this long, but if you have good friends it makes everything much more bearable." he said looking down at her.

"You've been a great friend it's been really nice to have someone who can relate." she said softly looking up and locking eyes with him green into blue. How long they simply sat there starring at each other niether knew, but then they started to lean in slowly. Their lips met.

It was an amazing feeling for the both of them. It felt like warmth was spreading through them from the point were there lips met. Time seemed to slow to crawl. Meanwhile Phineas and Isabella who had unknown to there tent mates had snuck out to have some alone time, had sat watching the whole exchange with smiles on their faces.

"I told you." Phineas whispered to Isabella triumphantly. They both chuckled they had had a bet with each other over whether or not those two would finally get together on this trip which Phineas had just won. Isabella had not thought Ferb would get the guts she had been wrong.

"Okay you win." she said giving him a quick kiss as they each headed back to there own tents wanting nothing more than to crawl into thier sleeping bags and rest. Isabella was happy she knew Emily would be over the moon with joy in the morning she had been nursing a crush on Ferb since mid October. Now that she had him Isabella was confident she would not let him go. In the morning Ferb and Emily were found still sitting together fast asleep. As they both still had their clothes on no one felt the need to immediately wake them.

However on the way home after Isabella had fallen asleep on Phineas's shoulder and Emily on Ferbs the brothers spoke again.

"So I assume you finally asked her out?" Phineas said motioning with his free hand to Emily.

"Yes, and I guess you were right about not giving up."

Phineas just smiled in an 'I told you so' sort of way as he lay his own head back to get some sleep as well.

* * *

><p><strong>Now <strong>

Ferb sat more nervous than he had ever been before. Ever since that camping trip he and Emily had grown closer and closer. Now what had Ferb freaking out was that she was almost all he could think about lately. He could not focus most of the time outside of school until she was there with him.

Tonight was prom most importantly it was Senior prom. Ferb was more determined than he had ever been to make this night perfect. However before they were due to leave and pick up the girls Ferb began to freak out.

"Listen Ferb there is a difference between just a realationship and love."

"How do you know if your in love?" Ferb asked looking up from the floor.

"Do you find yourself going out of your way to make her happy?"

"Yes."

"When she smiles does your brain go numb."

"Yeah." Ferb said going a little misty eyed thinking of her smile.

"Would you do anything in your power to make her happy?"

"Of course."

"Your in love bro, I can't think any other explanation for it. You should tell her tonight the worst that can happen is she does not feel the same right?"

Ferb nodded but did not speak.

"I'll give you a minute to think it over , but we have to leave in ten minutes." Phineas said.

Ferb nodded and Phineas left the room again.

_Maybe he's right certainly no girl has ever made me feel like this before. _Ferb said remembering his past relationships with Gretchen and Holly. Both girls had been nice, but eventually they had fallen apart from each other although he had managed to remain good friends with them.

_But I never thought about them to this extent. I can't even focus lately until Emily's arouind and when she's not I feel not alone, but bored. _Then the logic of Phineas's words sunk in and Ferb came to one conclusion _I am in love with Emily. _

The realization seemed to calm his nerves and he stood and put on the jacket to his tux. Phineas was right he had to tell her tonight. If she felt the same he would exstatic. If not he would still enjoy her company while it lasted. Though some people would consider it a waste of time to be around a girl who did not love you Ferb would think of it as time well wasted.

At that thought he smiled to himself if what Phineas said was true, which it had been so far. Then Ferb Fletcher had nothing to worry about.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Only after I finished this did I realize how corny I got towards the end.**


End file.
